Amongst the Royals
by Justagirlwithwords
Summary: Was it their roguish behavior? Or the sudden realization? Maybe, it was that reality finally dawned on them, and with that came a new sense of responsibility, and new sense of belonging, and a new sense of power. One-Shot/Drabble to 5x06 Privilege


_**Hey guys! LOVED this week's episode, it was for sure the most comedic thus far! Without further ado, here is Amongst the Royals**_

Was it their roguish behavior? Or the sudden realization? Maybe, it was that reality finally dawned on them, and with that came a new sense of responsibility, and new sense of belonging, and a new sense of power.

They say, "Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again expecting different results." Despite knowing this, why is it that Jessica Pearson found herself giving Louis Litt another goddamn chance. Maybe, it was because deep down, past that cold exterior, and warrior-like attitude, she too had a heart. A heart like none other. Beating obediently with every roll of the eyes, and saunter down the hallway. Mind you, this was not a heart made of steel, no it was the heart that looked out for all those in her firm.

Pettiness, was something that wholly belonged to one Louis Litt's character. It was shown blatantly through his actions, the way he maneuvered around the firm, holding a new sort of power that came with being a name partner. After all, it was Pearson Specter Litt.

He found a family in the one place he never expected to get one. He never felt the need to express his loyalty because everyone knew, without a doubt that his was strictly to Harvey Specter. But sometimes he finds himself forgetting that even though Donna was in Harvey's life for 12 years, she was in his life, albeit recently. So when he goes to her for help regarding his wedding, it doesn't matter anymore that their team isn't what it used to be, because even if they are scattered around the firm, and even when he managed to return from the far-flung corners of Investment Banking, it's what they are, a family.

Parallels. Not just a fairly simple concept in mathematics, rather it is the reason we study history (history does repeat itself, does it not?)…and we look for guidance from elders, and consequently their experiences. It's all to build parallels between the past and the present. It's why they are cognizant of previous cases, (which is mainly Mike, due that ridiculous eidetic memory, but that doesn't mean he isn't aware of his fair share). Of course when the parallels are so blatantly obvious, staring him down, as he comprehends the fact that _his_ therapist, the one and only Dr. Paula Agard is coming to _his_ office to testify against _his_ client. Even though the process of opening up is going painstakingly slow, he suddenly finds himself backtracking, setting up those defense mechanisms, because if she could do this, who's telling what she could do to him.

Being known as the most badass secretary has it's advantages, and it's blessings in disguise. Which can easily be dubbed as one new sassy secretary that has taken her place. Based solely on the encounter in the copying room, and at her desk, this brand new secretary who knows absolutely nothing about her, comes to a conclusion which seems to be so damn obvious. She didn't realize that while trying to manage, and therefore avoid Harvey's feelings of the matter, she didn't even bother acknowledging her owns, and that is a first for Donna Paulsen.

While she is intruding on dates with a determined look in her eye and a french accent, Jack Solaf continues to be a pain in the ass, as for once, Louis hasn't succumbed to his pettiness, and Mike's tendency to be charming as well as fixing problems as they undoubtedly arise, does nothing when Jessica hears of it, leaving Harvey fuddling through a deposition, with Rachel finally putting together the dots. The fact is that the problems found surface level, is nothing compared to what's brewing, beneath numerous case files, a brochure and a threat, and impending wedding, and Duck a l'Orange, and let's not forget the downright insinuations made at none other than Jessica Pearson, as well as a misplaced bouquet of flowers, and a final admittance of the real problem. Oh, and McKernan Motors vs. Fletcher Engines has once again created problems, with Jack Solaf being controlled like a puppet on some strings.

 _Like Gretchen said, "We all know you've got Duck a'lShit."_

 **So this one shot was a little different because normally I focus on Harvey, but this time I felt like this episode needed a taste of all the characters! Sorry for the delay, but I actually needed to watch the episode a second time for the creative juices to start flowing! As always let me know what you all think in the reviews!**

 **-Justagirlwithwords**


End file.
